The Ones We Love
by HabeasCorpus
Summary: Zack wants Maddie to leave her abusive husband Charles after he get's a call from her in the middle of the night. [R&R I was planning on a one shot, but if you want me to write more of this Zaddie story, I will write more.]
1. Can You Come Over?

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Maddie's face was tear-stained as she held the phone to her ear,

"Zack?"

"Maddie? What's going on? It's 2:30 in the morning. Are you okay? Did he hit you again?"

"No. Zack, I just need help, can you come over?"

"I'll be right there!" Zack said as he hung up the phone. This was a normal occurrence. Ever since Maddie married this horrible man Charles, he has beaten her, and afterwards, she calls Zack to comfort her.

Zack arrived at Maddie and Charles's apartment at around 2:45 am. He opened the door to find the house trashed and Maddie hunched over in the corner of the kitchen sobbing.

Zack went over to her and lifter her up, she had fresh bruises and a huge gash across her cheek which was bleeding profusely.

"Did he do this to you?" Zack asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, he was drunk, it wasn't his fault, I didn't stay out of his way..." Maddie's voice trailed off, "Zack, I'm alright." she said frowning at him.

"No! you're not! Maddie if you stay here you will die! Sure it's just a slap across the face, or a stomp on your stomach, But soon he will get more and more violent, he'll strangle you. You have to leave with me right now!" said Zack as he took Maddie's hand, "please Maddie! I love you too much to see you be murdered by him!" Zack pleaded.

Maddie sobbed "I can't leave, this is my home, and plus... I'm pregnant."

Zack stood frozen for a moment, "Maddie, that's even more reason to come with me, you have to think about your baby now, and plus, how do you know that he won't hit the baby when it's born?"

"He's not like that Zack, He's sweet and kind when he's-"

"Not drunk! And that's almost never!" Zack cut her off, "Maddie if you don't come with me tonight, I will make sure that you are never hurt again one way or another. If you don't come and stay with me, I'm calling the police!"

"You can't! he'll just get upset" Maddie pleaded,

"then come with me!" said Zack holding out his hand, with a frown, Maddie took it and Zack led her out the door.

As they were leaving, Maddie's husband emerged from the back bedroom,

"Where the hell are you going?" he snapped as he pointed to Maddie.

"She's staying with me, and don't talk to her that way!" Zack said in his deep voice.

Zack had grown up since his tween years at the Tipton Hotel, He was now 6 feet tall and very muscular. He looked tough, except for his soft eyes, they made him look kind, except when threatened, then they pierced into you like daggers through skin.

Maddie's husband grabbed a baseball bat from the wreckage, Maddie winced, she had been hit with that before. "oh no she's not!" said Charles stepping towards Zack.

Zack rolled his eyes and turned towards the door, as he grabbed the handle, he felt the crushing blow of the baseball bat on his head, Zack fell to the floor and he heard Maddie shriek. Charles kept hitting him and hitting him and Maddie kept screaming "STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

Then Zack heard Maddie fall to the ground, Charles was hitting her now. Zack stood up, his body ached but he didn't care, he grabbed Charles by his shoulders and flung him backwards, Charles flung back into the kitchen table.

Charles ran at Zack again, but Zack punched in in the nose and again in the chest and he kept hitting him until Charles was on the ground in tremendous pain.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Zack sneered as he lifted Maddie up and went out the door.

When they finally reached Zack's apartment Zack laid Maddie on his bed and went to the kitchen to get the first-aid kit and some ice. Zack took the supplies back to his room and patched Maddie up, "Thank you" said Maddie tenderly with a smile, "It was just a few band-aids" "No, I mean for everything. You have been such a great friend," then Maddie softly touched Zack's face, "Your eye!" Maddie said with concern "Are you alright?" Zack touched her hand, "I'm fine." he smiled. "You should get some rest, you look like you need some." he added.

He stood up and was about to walk out of the bedroom when Maddie said "Good Night Zack" Zack looked at her and smiled as he clicked off the light, "Good Night, Sweet Thang" even though it was dark and she couldn't see it, he still winked at her.

He walked into his bathroom and examined the damage, he had a black eye and a gash across his cheek similar to Maddie's, He also has a nasty bump on his head where he held what was left of Maddie's ice bag.

But he didn't care, he would do anything to protect Maddie, he loved her. Something that hasn't changed since his days at the Tipton Hotel

(Thanks for reading, please write a review if you can... I was planning on making this a one shot, but if you want more of this Zaddie story I'll write more!)


	2. Brotherly Talk

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 2:

Zack awoke to a buzzing noise, he tried to find where it was coming from he looked around and it came from his call button; "Crap!" he looked at the clock 1:30pm, he forgot his brother was coming to see him.

Zack jumped off the couch, then he winced, he still ached from the early morning's events. He reached the call button and pressed it, "Cody? Is it you?" Zack asked, "Yes, didn't I tell you I was coming over?" "er- yes but, just get up here and I'll tell you the whole thing," explained Zack. "Before I come up, do one thing..." "what?" asked Zack, "press the button to open the door!" snickered Cody, Zack rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

Shortly, there was a knock on the door, it was Cody. Zack opened it and smiled and hugged his brother.

Cody was changed too, he was tall and thin, and he was always smiling.

"How are you?" Zack asked, "Good, you?" "Good, the kids?" Cody smiled, and pulled out a photo from his pocket, and handed it to Zack. "They're so gorgeous, they must get that from me!" joked Zack, in the picture was Cody, and his two kids, a five year old named Caroline, and a two year old named Jacob.

They really were gorgeous kids, Caroline had beautiful flaming red hair that was always in pigtails, beautiful green eyes which stood out from her fair pale skin. She looked just like her mother. The boy, Jacob, looked just like Cody, short brown hair, pale skin, and a smile that never fades.

The children's mother, Cody's wife, had passed away shortly after Jacob was born. When it happened, Cody was devastated. He wouldn't eat or sleep. Zack had to get him back on track and tell Cody that he still had two beautiful children to take care of. Cody did get better, but he still wears his wedding ring.

"Are the kid's at day care today?" asked Zack, "ya, they really love it there." smiled Cody.

Zack motioned him over to the couch and that's when Cody noticed Zack's injuries, "Your eye!" he observed. "How on earth did you get that?"

Zack told Cody about everything that happened in the early hours of the morning; The call, the bruises, the husband, the beating, and the baby.

"She's pregnant?" asked Cody. "ya, that's why I insisted on getting her out of there." explained Zack, "Well that's probably not the only reason," said Cody. "What do you mean?" "Come on man! You love her! Even when she was dating that scumbag you didn't like him, you wouldn't of let her marry him if she didn't tell you she loved him!" Cody replied in his stating the obvious voice. "Do you always have to be right?" asked Zack sarcastically, "Always" replied Cody with a smile.

After a while, Maddie emerged from the back bedroom. "Hey Maddie!" smiled Cody as he rushed over to give her a hug, "Cody! I haven't seen you in ages! How are your babies?" Maddie asked. "Great!" said Cody, "They're wonderful!" "Glad to hear it!" beamed Maddie.

"Zack, how's your eye?" Maddie asked with concern, "It's okay, no permanent damage done." Zack replied with a wink. "Well, I'm starving!" said Zack "How about some lunch?" Maddie and Cody nodded, so the three decided to go to a little restaurant just around the corner from the apartment.

As they were eating, the three laughed and talked and caught up with each other. When they were finished eating, they stepped out of the restaurant and decided to take a walk.

Boston was beautiful this time of year, it was mid October and the air was refreshingly cool. The trio walked until they were stopped in their tracks by a familiar sight, The Tipton Hotel. The three of them sighed, "Remember those days?" Cody asked, "Ya, skateboarding in the lobby, Mom singing, Mr. Mosby always on out tails about staying out of trouble!" remembered Zack, "Hitting on the candy counter girl!" added Maddie with a laugh.

They all stared at the hotel that they all remembered and loved until Cody looked at his watch and observed with a gasp, "Oh my goodness, 2:30, I have to pick up the kids at 2:45! If I don't hurry, I'll be late!" "Can we come, I want to see my niece and nephew." asked Zack, "Of course!" smiled Cody, "Do you want to come Maddie?" asked Zack, "of course I will!" said Maddie.

(please review, and I'll write more story:) thanks for reading!)


	3. Daddy!

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 3:

"Daddy!" was the first words the trio heard as they walked up to the daycare centre. Cody picked up the little girl who ran towards him and gave her a big hug.

"Daddy I made this for you!" the little girl smiled as she held up a macaroni necklace for Cody to see, Cody took it and put it around his neck, "Thank you, it's really pretty!" "Yes, I think it's the best jewelry he owns!" Zack joked. The little girl laughed and smiled  
"Uncle Zack!" "Monkey!" cried Zack as he picked up the girl and gave her a huge hug. The girl then looked at Maddie, "Who's this?"she asked still not breaking her gaze from Maddie, "Hey uncle Zack, she has the same cut and eye as you do!" Zack looked awkward for a minute, sometimes kids made the most brutal observations. "I guess you're right carrot top! So where's your bother?" Caroline stuck her tongue out at Zack, she didn't like being told carrot top.

Caroline led them to the back of the daycare centre where the toddlers played. Then Cody pulled one of them into a hug, "Hey Jacob! How was your day?" the toddler smiled, "Hello Daddy! It was good!" then he saw his uncle and shrieked with joy, "Uncle Zack!" Zack took the baby from Cody's arms, "Hey squirt! Did you make that?" Zack asked pointing to a finger-painting in Jacob's hand, "Yes!" Jacob said with a smile, "Well it's very pretty, even fridge worthy!" Zack said. Then Jacob handed Zack the finger-painting, "For Me?" Zack asked, "Yes for my favourite uncle!" "You're only uncle!" Jacob smiled and Zack out him down. "Thank You!"

Jacob didn't seem to notice Maddie, which Zack thought was good because he didn't want Jacob making a brutal observation like his sister, "Daddy, I'm tired I want to go home!" whined Caroline. "Alright, we're going" said Cody, "Carry me?" asked Caroline with a pout, Cody sighed, and picked up his little girl.

"Zack could you take Jacob?" Cody asked, "Sure" said Zack as he grabbed up Jacob, not forgetting his finger-painting.

Maddie had been silent the whole time. Which was a little weird to Zack because Maddie did love to talk. Maybe she was just thinking about having her baby.

After a while of walking, the five finally reached Cody's house. It was a beautiful house, Zack had to admit. It was medium sized with dark red and brown bricks on the outside, it had two big Maple trees in the front yard, one which had a swing. There were grey bricks that made a pathway from the sidewalk to the house. It was a beautiful house, and in the winter it kind of looked like a gingerbread house.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Cody asked, "Sure, do you want to Maddie?" "Sounds good to me!" she smiled. They entered the house and took off their shoes, Zack smiled as he realized that Jacob had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked at Cody and saw that Caroline had fallen asleep too.

Zack motioned to Cody that he was going to put Jacob in his room, Cody nodded and Zack went up the carpeted stairs to Jacob's room, followed by Maddie.

Zack laid the sleeping toddler on his bed, took off his shoes, and pulled a blanket over him. The toddler smiled in his sleep and Zack kissed the top of his head. He turned around to see Maddie smiling "You're really sweet with him." "Well they do call me super uncle!" Zack said in a loud whisper, "I'm just worried that when mine comes, I won't know what to do." Maddie frowned. Zack pulled her into a hug, "You'll know what to do, you'll be an awesome mom." "aw, thanks Zack." said Maddie. Cody poked his head in the door, "you guys hungry or not?" "I'm hungry!" said Zack and Maddie nodded in agreement.

The three went downstairs where Cody had set the table. Cody had made spaghetti. Caroline had woken up and was sitting there waiting for the three of them, "Where's Jacob?" she asked sounding annoyed. "He's sleeping, he can have his spaghetti later" Cody explained. "okay, well can _I_ have _my_ spaghetti now?" she asked with a pout, "Yes you can honey" said Cody as he took her plate and plopped some spaghetti on it.

Maddie and Zack sat down and ate their helpings of spaghetti, when they were done their meal, they helped clean up, serve Jacob his dinner, and then said goodbye to everyone and left Cody's house.

As they were walking down the Boston street to Zack's apartment, the two laughed and talked about how cute Cody's kids were, "Caroline is so funny, she made me laugh the whole time!" giggled Maddie, "Ya, she makes me laugh too!" Zack said. "And Jacob is so adorable the way he made you that finger painting!" Maddie said, "Ya, I think he's the next Picasso!" Zack laughed as he admired the painting he held in his hands, "So boy or girl?" asked Zack. This question seemed to take Maddie by surprise, "I don't know, the doctor offered to tell me, but I didn't want to know, I'm three months so far, so I'll know in another six." she smiled. Zack smiled too

(Please Write a Review If You Can And I'll Write More:) Thanks For Reading!)


	4. You Deserve Someone Wonderful

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 4:

Zack awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at it and grunted, "6:00 am" He had to get up and go to work. Zack worked as a Data Processor or a big company which Zack often forgot until a company meeting.

Zack shook his head until he was fully awake and went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He put on his suit, he hated wearing a suit, but he had to look professional.

Before he left he grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled where he was going to be and when he was getting back so that Maddie wouldn't be worried.

Then with a sigh, he headed to the door, and left for work.

Work was... uneventful to say the least. It was boring, but it was a job. He got home around 5:00 and saw that Maddie had left too. Does she have a job? Zack thought, then he saw her note written to him,

_Zack, Went out to work, Be back around 8:00pm _

_Love,  
Maddie_

What does Maddie do? Zack thought to himself, I've never asked her. Zack shrugged and figured that he would ask her when she got back. Zack opened the fridge door with Jacob's painting on it and pulled out a carton of milk. Then he opened the cupboard and pulled out a package of chocolate chip cookies.

Zack just sat there for a while eating his milk and cookies, thinking about Maddie's baby. _Will she stay here after she has the baby? I hope she does, I'll miss her if she goes. I'll bet the baby has blonde hair, like her. I've never really been around babies, just Cody's, but_ _I wasn't there all of the time._

He went over the scenario thoughtfully. He smiled in thinking of it. _What about Maddie's husband? Oh my goodness! Will he want the baby? Will he take it away from Maddie? He could. Will he?_

That was a haunting thought. But Zack wouldn't dare mention it to Maddie, she can't be stressed right now.

It was almost 8:00. Zack was happy that Maddie was going to comeback, he didn't realize how much he missed living with someone.

Just then, Maddie walked through the door, "Hey Zack!" she smiled. She seemed to glow noticed Zack. "You look happy" said Zack,  
"Well I love my job!" she said, "By the way... what do you do?" Zack asked blushing, he felt like he should of known, Maddie laughed, "I'm a school nurse." she said, "I only left the apartment a couple of hours after you." "Maddie, school ends at three, why were you there so long?"

Maddie sighed, "Well I also volunteer at the food bank during the week, so I got there at five, because I have to clean up my office. Then I volunteered for three hours."

"wow! I haven't done any volunteer work since high school!" said Zack, "Well anyways, you hungry?" "Ya, I am actually" Maddie admitted, "What do you want to eat?" "Well, what do you have?" "I have..." Zack began as he looked in the fridge, "absolutely nothing. Let's go out!" Maddie giggled, "Okay, but I'm buying. You've been so wonderful to me." "You deserve someone wonderful" said Zack, "Ya, you're right." Maddie smiled as she went out the door.

_"Like me."_ added Zack so that only he could hear it.

"Where shall we go?" asked Maddie while walking with Zack, "I don't know, you're choice." "How about the Tipton?" "Can we eat there without being guests there?" "Ya, when I worked there it happened all the time!" "Okay!" said Zack excitedly. And the two walked down the Boston street towards the Tipton Hotel.

[Review please, and I'll write more:) Thanks for Reading!


	5. Back to the Tipton

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 5:

As Maddie and Zack stepped into the Tipton Hotel they noticed that it hadn't changed a bit. It looked the same, it had the same business that they both remembered. It even smelled the same.

As soon as they walked towards the restaurant they were greeted by a familiar face, London Tipton. "Oh My Goodness! Zack and Maddie!" she said while rushing over to give them a great big hug.

London had changed a lot too. She wasn't the spoiled hotel heiress who always got what she wanted anymore, she was older, smarter, and more serious. Ever since she graduated with her degree from NYU, she was given total control of all of Tipton Hotel Enterprises, which is a multi-billion dollar corporation, so she couldn't be silly anymore. Her father was still alive, he shows her the ropes of running a hotel chain. London was taller and her jet black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, something that the old London Tipton would never wear her hair in, and she was dressed in a blue blazer and matching skirt, something that the old London Tipton would never wear.

"London! It's been so long!" said Maddie as she hugged London. "Too long for best friends!" said London smiling. "Zack!" said London giving him a hug, "London, I haven't seen you since..." Zack thought nostalgically, "a long time! How have you been?" "Great! I mean it's hard work running a company, but you get through, what have you guys been up to?" London said smiling eyeing Maddie pregnant belly. "Oh no!" said Maddie quickly, "This isn't our baby, it's mine and my husband's, but that's not really working out, so Zack was kind enough to let me stay with him for a while!" Maddie explained, but that didn't fade London's smile. "Well I'm still happy for you guys." "I'm happy too, I can't wait to see the baby!" said Zack as he touched Maddie's tummy.

"How's Cody?" asked London, "Cody's good. He, is a widower with two kids." Zack said, then he blushed because he shouldn't of blurt that out in such a way. "Aw, that's too bad." frowned London, "All three of you should come by the Tipton more, I would love to see Cody again and meet his children."

"Sounds good." said Zack, Maddie nodded. "So are you guys here for dinner?" asked London "Yes we are" said Maddie. "Well you are going to be shocked when you see the restaurant, we renovated it and gave it a fresh new look!" said London excitedly. "You want to join us?" asked Zack, "Oh no guy's, it's your night out, I don't want to impose" London said, "Oh come on London! You wouldn't be imposing! Please!" said Maddie, Zack grinned at London "Please?" "oh, alright" London smiled.

For the next two hours the three ate and laughed and caught up with each other. When the check came Maddie pulled out her wallet and the London took the bill and told Maddie she would take care of it. "No, London, I can pay for it." said Maddie, "I know you can, but I don't want you to." said London. Zack sighed "Women" he said to himself. "Thanks London!" said Maddie. "It was wonderful seeing you again!" Said London to both of them. "it really was" said Zack. The three of them hugged and exchanged phone numbers then Zack and Maddie left the Hotel.

"That was fun!" said Maddie. "Ya, I can't believe how much we missed." said Zack. London had told them about Mr. Mosby and how he was now general manager of Tipton Hotel Enterprises. "Mr. Mosby really deserved it!" said Maddie and Zack nodded in agreement.

Then Maddie saw a newspaper stand and quickly bought one, "What's that for?" asked Zack. "Well I'm going to look for an apartment." said Maddie. "What?" asked Zack. "Zack, I can't put you out any longer, you have been so kind to me, I don't want to overstay my welcome." she said.

"No! you're not overstaying your welcome, please stay, I'll miss you when you're gone!"

"Zack aren't you getting tied of sleeping on your couch?' she asked

"No, actually I love the couch. And plus that's fixable, I can get a new couch, a hide-a-bed." he argued.

Maddie sighed, "What about when the baby comes?" she asked

"Well the more the merrier!"

"Aren't you going to be annoyed with the screaming in the early hours of the morning?"

"No! I'll even help with the feedings an changing's"

"Zack I can't ask you to do that."

"Well I want to. Please stay?"

Maddie thought silently, then she sighed. "Okay Zack."

Zack jumped in happiness "Yes!"

Maddie nudged him "Stubborn!" she teased.

Zack laughed and looked at Maddie, thank god she's staying.

[Review please and i'll write more:) thanks for reading!


	6. Have You Picked a Name?

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 6:

As the month's went by, the days seemed to slip into routines. Zack and Maddie would go off to work during the week and spend weekends together. Maddie was now eight month's pregnant, she was so big that Zack had to help her get up most of the time, he didn't mind. They had converted Zack's former bedroom into a make-shift nursery. There was a beautiful crib, changing table and a wardrobe fully stocked with baby supplies. The doctor said that the baby was developing very well and to be ready for the birth anytime. It was a couple of month's ago when the baby first kicked. Zack remembered that it was about 3:00am and Maddie had ran into the living room, "Zack! Zack!" she shook him awake, "Maddie? What's going on?" "Zack the baby's kicking for the first time feel it!" exclaimed as she grasped Zack's hand and put it on the place where the baby was kicking her stomach. Zack remembered feeling the kick. It was like nothing he ever felt before. It was like a tiny little soccer player Zack thought.

Christmas was fun with Maddie, it was the first time Zack had a tree since he moved out of the Tipton. They went over to Cody's house for dinner. Caroline showed them her new Barbie dolls and Jacob ran around the house playing with his remote control car, then Jacob took one of Caroline's Barbie dolls and ran over it with his car; Caroline cried and Cody had to put Jacob in time out which by the blood curdling screams, sounded like he didn't want to go. But except that, it was fun. The two kids got along for most of the day, London came for dinner, she helped Cody prepare it. While they were in the kitchen, Maddie and Zack took the kids out and went sledding and had a snowball fight to end all snowball fights.

London had been spending a lot of time with Cody, Zack didn't think anything of it. Neither did Maddie. Zack actually thought it was nice that Cody was getting to know London again.

They still haven't heard from Maddie's husband. Maddie got the nerve to draw up the divorce papers, but not enough nerve to deliver them. Zack could understand, she was now eight month's pregnant, so her mobility wasn't at it's best. If he tried to hit her or make her stay by force, he would succeed.

Zack opened his eyes and rubbed them until he could see clearly. It was Saturday. Which meant that he and Maddie both had the day off. "Zack?" Zack looked towards the kitchen, there was Maddie, her smiling face was a nice sight in the morning. "Good morning..." said Zack "How are we doing today?" he said touching her belly. Maddie laughed, "We're doing just fine. I made you some pancakes." she said motioning towards the plate on the counter. "Thanks!" Zack said as he grabbed the syrup. As he ate the pancakes he thought about what Maddie and him should do today.

"Want to see a movie?" asked Zack. "Ya, sure! That sounds like fun!" she said. Zack finished his pancakes and put his plate in the sink. "I'll go get dressed!" he said running into the bathroom. Zack pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, fluffed up his hair and brushed his teeth.

Zack retuned to the living room to find Maddie with her coat on. Zack pulled his on too and they headed out the door.

March was freezing in Boston. It seemed more colder than ever as the two walked down the street to the nearby movie theater. When the two got there, they saw a romantic comedy. That was a movie that they could both like.

Then, since Maddie was hungry, they went to a diner. "That was a great movie!" said Maddie as she started to eat her spaghetti and meatballs she ordered. "It was." agreed Zack as he bit into the hamburger he ordered. "So... Any names for the baby yet?" asked Zack. "Actually, no. I have thought and thought about it. But I haven't come to any name choices." admitted Maddie. "I have names!" said Zack. He actually did, he had thought for quite some time now what the baby's name should be. "okay let's her them" Maddie said as she put her fork down so that she could listen to Zack intently. "Well for a boy, I think Joshua, Dominic, or Gabriel." Maddie gasped, "Gabriel! It's perfect! What are your girl names?" Zack smiled, he was glad all of his thinking wasn't for nothing, "um..." Zack blushed, "I haven't thought of any girl names." he admitted. Maddie laughed, "I haven't either. I mean I've thought of some names like Jane, Mary, or something plain like that, I want a name that has character. Or that is at least a little more modern." "I agree." said Zack "A baby deserves a name that's not played out" "Glad you think so," said Maddie "I was beginning to think that I was the only one who thought this way." Zack smiled and took another bite of his hamburger, thinking hard about girl names for the baby that was about to join them.

[Review please and I'll write more! Thanks for reading :)


	7. I Love You

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 7: (Sorry it's short. But if I added this to the next chapter it would be a long and annoying chapter.)

After dinner, Zack and Maddie decided to take a walk in the park nearby. "isn't it beautiful at night?" asked Maddie, "Ya, it really is." replied Zack.

Zack looked at Maddie, she looked more beautiful than ever. "Maddie, you look beautiful." "Thank you Zack." she smiled.

"I love you" said Zack looking at his shoes, "I love you too" said Maddie, _"uh-oh she thinks I said the friend I love you"_ he thought.

"No. I mean I really love you, as more than a friend, I have always loved you."

Maddie looked directly at him, "Oh, Zack... I..." she started

"Don't say anything!" Zack quickly stopped her, "I'm sorry, let's just forget I said anything."

"No, Zack, I just have to say something" pushed Maddie.

Zack sighed, then nodded.

"Zack, I love you too. You have been so kind to me and my baby, and I wish that I could be with you, but it's so complicated right now." Maddie explained.

"How is it complicated?" asked Zack "I mean we both love each other, we already live together,"

"What about the baby?"

"I welcome it! Maddie if you let me I'll love you and your baby until the day I die and even longer after that."

Maddie sighed. "Zack, I do love you, but I'm still married. I have the baby coming, it's just not the right time right now."

Zack swallowed back tears, and nodded.

Maddie leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but Zack turned his head and it turned into a kiss on the lips.

"Uh Zack..."

"Maddie I'm sorry"

"Zack,"

"No. I mean don't move out or go anywhere because I'm being an idiot, just stay."

"Okay I will but-"

"No buts. Even though we can't be together right now, I still want to take care of you and your baby."

"Thank you Zack, but I have something to tell you"

"Oh no, I'm sorry-"

Maddie put her finger to his lips, "No it's nothing like that. My water just broke, and I should probably go to a hospital right now."

"What! Oh okay, um breathe." Zack took Maddie by the hand and went to the corner and raised his hand for a cab, one pulled over and Zack helped Maddie in and got in himself.

"To the hospital and quick! She's having a baby!"

[Please Review and I'll Write More! Thanks For Reading!


	8. The Miracle of Birth

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 8:

"SHE'S WHAT?" asked the cab driver in a yell which stunned the two in the back seat. "She's having a baby. Now could we go to the hospital?" "Gotcha!" said the cab driver and he went as fast as possible to the local hospital.

When they got there Zack handed the cab driver a twenty, "Keep the change!" he said as he helped Maddie out of the car. "Thanks! Congratulations!" said the cab driver as he pulled away from the hospital.

Zack helped Maddie up the stairs and into the main entrance where some wheelchairs were, he motioned for Maddie to sit in one. Once she was in they moved through the hospital quickly. When they got to the maternity ward they went up to the desk, "Uh... she's having a baby" Zack said as he motioned to Maddie, "Okay, well what doctor has been tracking her pregnancy so far?" "Um Doctor... Doctor..." Zack struggled he couldn't remember, "Dr. Robinson" said Maddie.

"Ah!" said a pained Maddie, "What's wrong?" asked Zack, "contractions" then as if they had sent a signal out to someone, a nurse walked up to them and led them to a room. The nurse handed Maddie a hospital gown, "Put this on and Dr. Robinson will be here shortly." Maddie nodded and the nurse left the room.

After Maddie put on her gown Dr. Robinson walked into the room. She was a tall, thin woman with long blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail. She had icy blue eyes and fair pale skin, which looked even paler under the fluorescent hospital lights. "Hello Mrs. Fitzpatrick" said Dr. Robinson, "How are you?" "Good," said Maddie "I'm having a baby." Dr. Robinson chuckled as she hooked Maddie up to a machine. "Well, everything seems normal, let's see how many centimeters you're dilated."

When the exam was over the doctor declared "Wow, you're moving fast, seven centimeters!" Zack smiled..._ "Just three more_ _centimeters and Maddie will have her baby!"_ The doctor looked at Zack as if she head his thought, and smiled. "Maddie, I'll be back soon to check you're progress," said the doctor as she left the room.

"So excited?" asked Zack. Maddie nodded, "Ya but I still can't think of a name for a girl! Did you come up with anything?" Zack blushed, "No. I still have no ideas." he admitted.

Maddie sighed. "Well at least we're covered if it's a boy." Zack nodded thinking hard of a girl name,_ "a girl name?"_ he thought, he didn't come up with anything.

"Zack?" Maddie asked, "Ya?" Zack looked at her. "What if Charles wants the baby? Full custody I mean?" Zack's brows furrowed with concern, he thought long and hard for a response, then he looked at Maddie. "It's a possibility. But since he has a long history of domestic abuse," Maddie frowned and looked down and Zack continued, "He most likely won't get full custody unless there is a very big reason for it." Maddie nodded, and a tear came down her cheek. Zack wiped it away "Hey, don't cry. You're about to have a baby, and he might not want custody anyways. Don't let him take this special day from you!" Maddie nodded again. "You're right."

Just then Zack remembered "Cody! London! They should be here!" "Well go call them!" Maddie said. "Okay, I'll be right back!" Zack said, "Don't go anywhere" "No danger of that." said Maddie sarcastically. Zack laughed and ran down the hall to the payphone and dialed Cody's number, after a few rings there was an answer "Hello?" "London? What are you doing at Cody's house?" Zack said surprised. "Oh... er... I was... Helping Cody redecorate! His living room is so last season!" said London sounding as if she was caught off guard. Zack shook his head "Well anyways Maddie's having the baby! You and Cody get down here right now!" "She's having the baby? We'll be right there! See you soon!" said London as she hung up the phone. _"That was weird, why was London... never mind."_ thought Zack.

Not even ten minutes later London and Cody were at the hospital "Did we miss anything?" asked Cody, "No, she's only seven centimeters." said Zack. "Where is she?" asked London, "Back here," Said Zack as he showed them where the room was.

"Hey guys!" said Maddie. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Zack, "Good." said Maddie. "Feeling noxious?" asked Cody, "Ya a little, the contractions are-" Maddie didn't finish her sentence, "Ow!" "What's wrong?" asked Zack, "Contractions" said Maddie biting back pain, She started to breathe deep and fast and she grabbed Zack's hand and squeezed it really hard that Zack winced in pain. Then, Maddie's grip loosened and her breathing was normal again.

Then Dr. Robinson entered the room, "How are you feeling Maddie?" "Good. Contractions are painful and close together." "Well that's a good thing, it means your getting closer" the doctor nodded to the two new people in the room, "Now Maddie I'm just going to check how many centimeters you're dilated" the three left the room, so that the doctor could do the exam. Then afterwards the doctor opened the door, "You can come in now, the exam is finished." "How many centimeters?" asked Zack "ten, time to move her into delivery." a cheer erupted from the three, then they quickly quieted down and rushed over to Maddie because she was having another contraction. Then the doctor called in some nurses and they took Maddie, bed and all to the delivery room and Zack, Cody, and London started to go to the waiting room when Maddie called, "Zack? Where are you going?" "just to the waiting room." "Aren't you coming with me?" Zack hesitated, and nodded and caught up with the nurses and doctor who were moving the hospital bed into the delivery room.

The delivery room was all ready to go when they got there but before Zack was allowed in, they had to have him put on the hospital greens, the cap, and the booties, just so it was safe for the baby.

Zack looked at Maddie and she smiled back at him, "Ready Maddie?" asked Dr. Robinson, "Ya," Maddie said, "Okay, push!" Maddie grasped Zack's hand and pushed, even though he wasn't experiencing it, it looked like a lot of pain. "Good. Now take a ten second break," Maddie breathed and clenched Zack's hand harder. "Push!" Maddie pushed again, "Excellent! It's coming, I can see the head, this is where it gets tough, you're going to have to push even harder now!" Maddie nodded, "Push!" Maddie pushed and the doctor nodded, "Push!" Maddie pushed again, Zack could see her getting exhausted. "Push!" "I Can't!" said Maddie, "You have to try, just one more push it's really close!" Maddie looked at Zack, "Come on! You can do it, the baby's almost here!" he encouraged. Maddie nodded and pushed, then she let out a sigh of relief, the baby was out.

The baby let out a high pitch shriek and the doctor showed it to the two of them, "It's a girl" she smiled and handed it to the nurses who took her to another part of the room.

An exhausted Maddie looked up at Zack, "Good job!" said Zack. Maddie smiled, and then it quickly faded, "Where'd she go?" she said worriedly, "Shhh, there just cleaning her up." said Zack.

The doctor came up to them a few minutes later with a pink bundle in her arms, "Congratulations" she said softly as she handed Maddie the baby. Maddie started to cry, "She's gorgeous." Zack looked at her, the baby really was. It had dark hair with blue eyes, (but Zack knew that almost all babies are born that way, Caroline was, and then her hair turned red after a while.) she had a cute button nose and plump baby cheeks. "Would you like to hold her?" said Maddie, Zack nodded and took the baby. He just stared at it, not speaking. Then she let out a shriek, "Hey there baby girl," Zack cooed, "Don't cry, it's okay I got you." Zack smiled, and the baby calmed down, and fell asleep.

[Please Write a Review and I'll Write More. Thanks For Reading :)

(Sorry I Rushed the Miracle of Birth, But I had to make sure it wasn't one of those insanely long annoying chapters.)


	9. Lullabies

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 9:

In the recovery room, Maddie was holding her baby girl. "Zack, what on earth do we name her?" "Well, just by looking at her, I can tell that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..." Zack started, "and I read once that Ava Gardner was considered the most beautiful actress in Hollywood... So how about Ava?" "Ava..." Maddie pondered, then the baby gave a shriek of agreement, Maddie laughed, "Ava sounds great. Ava..." Maddie pondered again thinking of a middle name, "Ava Grace Fitzpatrick!" Maddie declared, proud of herself that her baby finally had a name. "Thanks Zack!" "Don't mention it, it was fun thinking of names!" he admitted. "You think she'll have blonde hair like mine?" asked Maddie, "Ya I think so, babies do tend to look like their mother. They can look like their father too though, but... I just have a feeling that she'll have blonde hair too." Zack said.

Maddie smiled and then looked up at him as if she'd realized something,  
"Hey! Where did London and Cody go off to?" Maddie asked, Zack was taken aback by the question, he had completely forgotten about them. "Oh! They must be still in the waiting room!" Zack said as he headed for the door, "Do you want me to just tell them or have them come in?" he asked, "Oh bring them in, I want them to see her!" Maddie smiled. "Gotcha!" said Zack as he practically ran out the door, _how could he of forgotten them?_ When Zack finally reached the waiting room there they were, he raced up to them "Maddie had the baby!" the other two jumped up, "What? Really? What did she have?" Zack caught his breath, "A girl, she had a baby girl!" "Aw!" said London. Cody just stood there and smiled, "Did the birth go well?" "Perfect! And the baby's perfect too! Ten fingers, ten toes, four appendages, and a beautiful voice!" said Zack. "What's her name?" asked Cody, "Ya what did you decide?" asked London, "okay... ready? Ava Grace Fitzpatrick!" said Zack with a wide grin. Cody and London gasped, "That's perfect!" said Cody, "Ya it's beautiful!" said London. "Can we see her?" asked London. "Ya, she want's you in there!" said Zack and the three of them went quickly down the hall to see Maddie and her very new baby... Ava Grace Fitzpatrick.

"Wow, I haven't seen anything this beautiful since Caroline and Jacob were born!" said Cody, not breaking his stare from the baby. Then he passed it off to London, "Ya Maddie, you could make a fortune off of surrogacy!" London joked. Maddie laughed and London handed Ava back to her. Just then the nurse poked her head in the room, "Maddie I'm here to give you your first breas-" and before she could say there rest of the word Zack, Cody and London all stood up and said to Maddie that they would be back after her lesson. Maddie nodded and the three others went to the lobby.

While they were there, London and Cody bought food from the vending machine and Zach had bought a soda. The three just sat and talked. Then Cody looked at his watch, "Oh! It's 8:00am already?" I have to get the kids from the baby sitter's in thirty minutes!" Cody stood up, "Tell Maddie congratulations, and that I wish he all the best!" Zack stood up and hugged his brother "I will! And say hi to the kids for me!" "I will" smiled Cody. "Oh, I'd better go too, I have a meeting in an hour with Mr. Mosby to discuss something about managing." Said London standing up and giving Zack a hug, "Tell Maddie I love her and that she will be a great mom!" "I will" said Zack. Then London and Cody both walked down the hall to the elevator and soon, they were out of sight.

Then the nurse suddenly appeared in the waiting room, "She's all done her lesson, you are free to go back in!" Zack nodded to the smiling nurse, "Thanks," and walked down the hall to Maddie's room.

He opened the door to find Maddie standing up, "What on earth are you doing up?" asked Zack "Well the nurse said that I'm going to be here for a few more hours, so I'm going to go have a shower," she pointed to the bathroom on the right side of the room, "And since I'm exhausted, I'm going to have a nap." she explained. "Could you watch Ava while I'm in the shower?" she asked, "Sure!" said Zack as he looked at the baby in it's hospital crib. "Thank you so much!" Maddie smiled. Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Soon after she was gone, Ava started wailing. So Zack walked over to her crib and picked her up. "Shhhhh. It's okay Ava. Zack's here, I gotcha." Ava didn't stop wailing, so Zack decided to sing to her,

_"Lullaby and good night, with roses bestride,  
With lilies bedecked. 'neath Baby's sweet bed.  
May thou sleep, may thou rest, may thy slumber be blest.  
May thou sleep, may thou rest, may thy slumber be blest."_

He noticed that Ava started to get drowsy, so he sang the second verse,

_"Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight.  
Bright angels around, my darling, shall guard.  
They will guide thee from harm, thou art safe in my arms.  
They will guide thee from harm, thou art safe in my arms."_

Zack looked at the baby, and she had fallen fast asleep. Zack smiled to himself, in knowing that he got the baby to calm down and sleep. Then he replaced her in her crib, "Sleep tight Ava" he said in a whisper so he wouldn't wake her up, then he just watched her sleep, she stretched and twitched every once in a while, but what Zack loved the most was watching her little tummy go up and down as she was breathing, he thought it was amazing. Just one day ago, she was barely a person, and now she was breathing and everything. Zack just thought it was amazing.

Maddie emerged from the bathroom sometime later. She was all showered and in a new hospital gown, she smiled at Zack as she went and checked on Ava. "Was she alright while I was in the shower?" she asked, "Ya, she was perfect. She got a little fussy though, so I sang to her." "Aw! You sang to her? That is so sweet! What song?" Zack blushed, "The Cradle Song" he answered, "I love that song! My mom used to sing it to me all the time!" smiled Maddie. Then with one last look at the baby to make sure she was okay, Maddie got into bed and closed her eyes. Then after a while by her deep even breathing, Zack could tell she was asleep.

For a long time he just stood there watching the both of them, sleeping. Watching both of their tummy's move up and down. It was a very sweet moment, and the two of them weren't even aware of it. Then Zack smiled and sang, _"May thou sleep, may thou rest, may_ _thy slumber be blest."_ Then he sat down in one of the chairs in the room and rested his head on the table, then he himself went off to sleep.

[Please Review and I'll Write More:) Thanks For Reading!


	10. You've Been Served

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 10:

_"Living with a baby is, hard to describe."_ Zack thought. At times, it's hard. Because of the 2:00am feedings, dirty diapers, and the fact that Ava had a high pitch shriek. But, Zack was up at 2:00am anyways, the dirty diapers go into the diaper genie never to be smelled again, and he actually loved the high pitched shriek when he wasn't trying to sleep. Plus he loved holding her, looking at her. _"She looks smart."_ he decided.

It had been a month since they had taken baby Ava home. It was a lot of fun with Ava around. As Zack predicted, Ava had her mother's blonde hair. Cody and London were over often, Cody sometimes brought the kids usually. Caroline loved the baby, she loved holding it. She wasn't jealous, because she already went through that when Jacob was born. Jacob although happy that he had a cousin, was jealous. Everyone thought that it was cute he was jealous of the baby. But he was only two, so it was normal.

Cody and London were always together now, _"Wow, it's nice that they are renewing their friendship!"_ thought Zack. But he was wrong, Cody and London liked each other, a lot. They had been seeing each other for a few month's now. But Zack and Maddie didn't know, they were too busy with the baby to notice. Which was good news for Cody and London anyways.

It was 8:00am and Zack and Maddie were up eating breakfast. Ava was in her bassinet when suddenly they heard a sharp, loud knock on the door. Ava, being woken up, started wailing. "Who could it be this early?" asked Maddie, the knocking continued, Zack shrugged his shoulders and got up to answer it.

Zack opened the door, standing there was a tall blonde woman wearing a black blazer and a matching skirt, she had a serious look on her face. "May I speak to Madeline Fitzpatrick?" Zack looked at Maddie who was calming Ava down, "She's not available right now." said Zack. "Well in that case could you give her this?" the woman handed Zack an official looking envelope. "Tell her she has been served." and with that, the woman turned and walked away. Zack looked confused and then read the top corner of the envelope. "Bridget Malone, Attorney at Law" Zack said to himself.

"What was that about?" asked Maddie who had put Ava back in her bassinet. "Here," Zack handed her the envelope. Maddie looked at the front, and mouthed the words that Zack had read to himself just a second ago. She tore open the envelope and started reading the letter inside. Then Maddie started crying, and handed the letter to Zack. Zack started to read it the letter said,

_Mrs. Madeline Fitzpatrick,  
This letter is to inform you of a custody hearing that will occur: Monday April 8th, 2008 at 9:30am The custody hearing was established on the grounds that the child in question (Ava Grace Fitzpatrick) would be in a safer environment if she resided with her biological father (Charles Alexander Lawford.)  
Thank You, Bridget Malone, Attorney at Law._

[Please Review and I'll Write More:) Thanks For Reading!


	11. He Assulted Me!

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 11:

"Maddie, it's okay. There's no way that a judge would give Ava to a lunatic like Charles!" said Zack trying to calm Maddie down, "Zack! I know, but it's always possible. He wouldn't even try to attempt to take custody unless he had some way in actually getting it." said Maddie. "Well what do you think the reason is?" asked Zack, "Well he's the biological father, and he must have something on me," "What? You don't do anything illegal, you're the biological mother, and you've been there for the baby since she was born." explained Zack, "I guess you're right," said Maddie. "I am right! He won't take the baby away from you, I promise." said Zack.

Maddie walked over to Ava's crib and watched her stretch and move in her sleep. "Zack, I can't lose her. If he gets her, I'll have to move back in with him." "Maddie, he has beaten you, strangled you, and made you feel like trash when you're not. You can't go back with him." said Zack. "Oh, and what Zack? I just let Ava be there alone with her father? He'll hurt her too!"

Zack silenced. He was thinking, "What could he possibly have on her that would make her lose the baby?" Zack shook his head, "Nothing, she has never done anything but be a good mother."

Zack looked up at the courthouse, it seemed menacing somehow. Maddie eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying all morning. Ava was taken away by a social worker, until the custody issue was at rest, she was now being taken care of by the state.

Zack saw the horrified look on Maddie's face as Ava was ripped from her arms, her heart was broken. Ava, as soon as she left the safeness of her mother's arms, started wailing. Zack even heard her from the window when the social worker was loading the her into a car, Ava was struggling and hysterical. Which made Maddie hysterical. Zack had to hold Maddie up to keep her from collapsing to the ground.

Zack had remained silent for most of the day. He talked with the attorney that Maddie had hired, she said that she was going to question him during the hearing. Zack was all for it, as long as Maddie had her baby back.

"All Rise!" said the bailiff, "The Honorable Judge Anna-Maria Jones Presiding" The judge entered and nodded at the bailiff. "Okay," started the judge, "So we are discussing the future parental custody of Ava Grace Fitzpatrick, currently one month old." Both sides nodded, "Good! Let's get started. Mr. Lawford, it says here that you are filing for sole custody of the child."

"That's correct your honor."

"are you the biological father?"

"yes your honor"

"On what grounds do you support your claim for sole custody?"

"On the grounds that Madeline Fitzpatrick is an unfit mother, and that the man she is living with, Zack Martin is a danger to the child."

"How is he a danger to the child?"

"In the case file, there are photos of the injuries that I sustained while Zack Martin assaulted me on October 13th 2007."

The judge looked at the photos, "Mr. Martin, can you explain these?"

(Please Review and I'll Write More:) Thanks For Reading!!!)


	12. Contradicting Testimonies

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

(You may want to re-read Chapter 1, because alot of this chapter is about what happened in Chapter 1 :) Thanks For Reading!)

Chapter 12:

Zack was shocked. He tried to swallow but all the moisture had left his mouth. It was him. He was the reason Charles did all of this. He was right, Maddie had done nothing wrong. It was him. Now because of him, Maddie might lose her baby.

Zack felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, he tried to clear his thoughts when he was interrupted,

"Mr. Martin! Answer the question! Can you explain these photographs of the injuries you inflicted on Charles Lawford?"

"Yes your honor." Zack managed to say.

"Well?" the judge questioned rather sternly.

"You see I had gotten a call on the morning of the attack by Maddie, er, Madeline Fitzpatrick. Charles Lawford," Started Zack while giving Charles a cold glare, "Her husband, had beaten her and she wanted me to help her."

The judge eyed Charles, "Mr. Lawford, are these allegations true? And remember, you are under oath."

"No, absolutely not. I would never lay a hand my wife."

"How about a baseball bat?" snapped Zack.

"Stay away from me you criminal!" said Charles

"Order!" the judge slammed her gavel on her desk, "Now, obviously, one of you is lying. So here's what I'm going to do, both of you are going to give your account of the morning of the attack. Then, I will question Mrs. Fitzpatrick and get her view on what happened. But keep in mind, this isn't a domestic abuse case, or an assault case. This is a custody hearing, and my intentions are to determine who is the more suitable parental figure for the child."

The judge gave each Zack and Charles a stern look, "Mr. Martin, you're up first." Zack nodded and took the stand.

"Mr. Martin, you received a call from Mrs. Fitzpatrick on the morning of the attack correct?"

"Yes your honor"

"What time was that call?"

"2:30am"

"Seems awful early, so what was the reason for going over to the apartment?"

"She called me, saying her husband had beaten her again and she needed help."

"I see. Can you describe exactly what happened after you arrived?"

"I walked in, and Maddie was on the floor, huddled in a corner of the apartment's kitchen, sobbing. She had fresh bruises, a black eye, and a gash across her cheek. I was convinced that she herself wasn't safe in that environment. So I was telling her to come with me, then she revealed to me hat she was pregnant. So now it wasn't just her who I was worried about, I was worried about the little baby growing inside of her having some sort of brain damage because the father couldn't stay in control of himself while he was drunk. So I begged her to leave and stay with me, she agreed and when we were about to leave the apartment, Charles stumbled out into the wreckage that was the living room and asked _"Where the hell she was going"_ I told him that she was staying with me, and he refused to let me leave with her. But I didn't harm him then, I turned away and headed for the door with Maddie, but I suddenly felt the crushing blow of a baseball bat on my head and repeatedly on the rest of my body. Maddie started screaming, so he started to hit her, I got up and pulled him off of her, he flung back into the kitchen table and then he came after me again, so I hit him until he was on the ground. Then I left the apartment with Maddie. That's what happened your honor." explained Zack.

"I see. Mr. Lawford, tell me your account of the events that transpired that morning of the attack." said the judge.

"Well," Charles said proudly, "I was in my bed sleeping like most people are at two thirty in the morning," he eyed Zack, "Then, I heard noises coming from my living room, it was my wife and she was crying because Mr. Martin tried to take her away from me. So being a wholesome honest man, I told him to leave my wife alone and to exit my apartment. But Mr. Martin insisted that my wife come with him, he tried to force her out the door, so I did grab a baseball bat and hit him on the head with it. I was just protecting my wife. Then my wife fell on the floor and he took that to mean I was hitting her, so he got up and flung me backwards into the kitchen table, so I got up again to stop him from taking my wife, then he just started hitting me, over and over again. He didn't show signs of stopping. When I was finally on the floor, he left with my wife. Saying that I should _"pick on someone my own size!"_ I'm not even sure what he meant by that, and that's what really happened your honor! And I also took photographs of my injuries so that if I ever brought charges, I would have evidence."

The judge thought about each person's account of the event, and then wrote something down.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick you're next. Describe the events that transpired between you and your husband before the attack occurred."

Maddie thought for a second, she must of wanted to hear about her abuse.

Maddie nodded and started, "Your honor," Maddie cleared her throat nervously, "Before the attack occurred, at 1:00am, my husband, Mr. Lawford had come home intoxicated. He found me in the living room reading a book. He had walked over to me and ripped the book from my hands and ripped it, then he started shouting vulgar language and profanities at me. _"What are you doing up_ _you worthless piece of trash"_ was what he said before he started to tear apart the living room, smashing the TV, pulling all the books off the book cases, flipping over tables and chairs, punching the walls, he threw plates and when one shattered on the wall near me a sharp piece sliced me and I ended up with a huge gash across my cheek which was bleeding profusely. Finally when he was done his rampage, he came up to me and punched me in the stomach, and I fell to the floor. _"I told you to never be up when I came home!"_ he shouted whilst kicking my stomach. _"you know I don't even want a damn baby!"_ then he lifted me up by my throat,"

Zack had to close his eyes, and bite back tears. _How could he look at Maddie with her curly blonde hair, her beautiful face, her_ _wonderful personality, and want to hurt her or the beautiful baby that was growing inside of her?_ Zack didn't understand.

Maddie continued, "and tried to strangle me. After he saw I was turning blue, he let me go and fall to the floor. I tried to run away but my body was in to much pain to move. So I just laid there, whimpering while he went off to bed. So I called Zack to help me, and he made me realize that now I couldn't think of just myself, I had life growing inside of me and I had a responsibility to protect it and keep it safe. So to prevent me from leaving, Charles threatened to hurt me and Zack. But Zack wasn't weak like me, he fought Charles back, and got me and my baby out of there safely."

The judge looked at Maddie, "Thank you for your testimony Mrs. Fitzpatrick." Maddie nodded and left the stand.

The judge now looked at her watch, "In about a minute, there will be an hour recess for lunch, when we come back, I will have some more questions for all three of you and then my ruling will be announced." and with that the judge smacked her gavel on her desk and stood up and left the courtroom.

(Please Write a Review and I'll Keep Writing! Thanks For Reading:) )


	13. She Can't Leave Me, For Him!

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 13:

Zack wondered why they broke for lunch, no one ate. Everyone was too upset, and the rest were just angry. The lawyers were going through some documents. There was no food in sight. Nor was their anyone making noise. Everyone was lost in thought, over who would obtain full custody over Ava.

After lunch was over, everyone once again filed into the courtroom. A tension filled the air, it was so thick that Zack thought someone was going to deem this area inhospitable for human life.

"All Rise!" the Bailiff said, everyone rose. The judge walked into the courtroom again this time with another folder, instead of the brown one from before, it was white. Zack thought curiously on what was in it. But then he was brought back to reality when the judge called him to the stand.

"Mr. Martin?"

"Yes your honor?"

"How long have you known Madeline Fitzpatrick?"

"Since I was 12."

"So, twenty years?"

"Yes."

"So you're friends?"

"Yes."

"So if she was in any kind or peril, you would want to help her?"

"Yes, I would."

"What if she didn't want you to help her, would you help her without her consent?"

"If you mean take her out of her home without her consent, no. But calling the police without her consent, yes."

"I see." she said, then the judge scribbled something down on a pad of paper.

"So when Mrs. Fitzpatrick went with you on October 13th of the pervious year, she went with you voluntarily?"

"That's correct."

"Did she ever attempt to see her husband during the time she was living with you?"

"No. We actually hadn't heard from him until we got a letter from his lawyer."

"so he wasn't there for the child's birth?"

"No."

"But you were?"

"Yes, correct."

"Did he send anything for the baby?"

"No your honor."

"Nothing?"

"No, he just randomly out of nowhere wanted her, he had never seen her, But he wanted full custody of her."

"I see, Do you help with the baby?"

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"I change her, I feed her, I bathe her, I read and sing to her. Take her out for walks, talk to her, I love her, why wouldn't I do those things?"

"Thank you Mr. Martin, you may be seated."

Zack nodded and sat down in his seat beside Maddie.

"Mr. Lawford," Charles stood up and sat in the witness stand.

"Why weren't you there for the baby's birth?"

"My wife hadn't told me she was giving birth."

"well you did eventually find out, so why haven't you contacted Mrs. Fitzpatrick?"

Charles just sat there, looking nervous; thinking of a good answer.

"Mr. Lawford?"

He was still silent.

"Mr. Lawford, if you care about this child so much why didn't you attempt to see her? Or for that matter send anything that might help her with her upbringing?"

"I... I was just..."

"Just what?"

"I JUST WANTED TO TAKE THE BABY FROM HER TO TEACH HER A LESSON!!! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! FOR HIM! SO I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE BABY AND I CALLED MY LAWYER UP TO SEE HOW I COULD TAKE IT AWAY FROM HER!!!"

(Write a Review and I'll Write More:) Thanks For Reading!!!)


	14. Marry Me?

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody:  
The Ones We Love 

Chapter 14:

Zack had never heard such a silence. You could hear a pin drop in the next room it was so silent, almost as if the world had to freeze for a moment to process what Charles had just said.

Charles's lawyer had banged her head against the desk she was sitting at, It was clear as a bell that he wasn't going to get the baby now.

It took awhile for Charles to clue into what he said, but when he saw the looks that everyone in the courtroom gave him, he had knew the damage he had done.

"Mr. Lawford," started the judge, "it is clear that you don't care about this child, that you only want custody of her to bring emotional harm to your wife, and that granting you full custody or even shared custody would be a big mistake."

Maddie was beaming, Zack was too.

"In the case of Ava Grace Fitzpatrick, I grant sole custody to Madeline Fitzpatrick."

Maddie and Zack sprang out of their seats and gave each other a hug, "We did it!" shouted Zack, "We have our baby back!" said Maddie, "Our baby?" asked Zack, "Yes, our baby." Maddie said taking his hand.

Charles marched over to them, "This isn't over! I will take that baby away from you one way or another!"

Maddie had a confident look on her face as she reached into her pocket and tossed some papers at Charles, "Sign on the dotted line!"

"DIVORICE PAPERS?!?" Charles said raising his hand to her, but Zack got in front of her and handed him a pen, "Do as the lady says!" Zack said with a smug look.

Then Charles begrudgingly signed the papers, him and Maddie were now officially divorced!

Soon after that, a social worker entered the courtroom holding Ava.

Maddie and Zack raced over to her and took turns holding her and cradling her, they had missed her.

Zack looked at the clock, 2:00am. Ava was fast asleep in her cradle, and Maddie and Zack were watching her. "She's the most beautiful sleeper I have ever seen." said Maddie, "She's so peaceful." added Zack.

"Zack?" asked Maddie, breaking her gaze from the sleeping baby.

"Ya?"

"In court today, you told the judge you do all of those things for Ava because you love her, is that true?" asked Maddie.

"Yes, It is. I really love Ava, and you, with all of my heart." Zack replied.

Maddie moved in closer to Zack to give him a hug, Zack hugged her back.

"Marry Me?" asked Maddie, Zack looked at her, taken aback by the question.

"Huh?" said Zack.

"Look I know that I just got divorced, and that now we have a baby, but this feels right, does it not?"

Zack thought about the perfect answer for a moment, then he said, "of course I will... Sweet Thang"

Maddie smiled at him and Zack pulled her closer, "I love you Zack" "I love you too Maddie" then Zack pulled her in even closer, for a kiss.

(Please review, Thanks for Reading!)


	15. Four Years Later

The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: The Ones We Love 

Epilogue:

Zack came home from work, he got out of his car and walked up the pathway leading to his little red brick house.

It had been four years since that day in court, and almost everything has changed.

Zack reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and opened the door. He was immediately greeted by Ava. Ava, was four years old now. Her hair was long, blonde, and always in a tangle. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and she also had a smile that never seemed to fade. "DADDY!!!" she screamed as Zack walked through the door, she ran to him for a hug and Zack picked her up and hugged her back. "So how was your day princess?" Ava grinned, "I made you a drawing!" she said holding it up, "See! It's me and you playing in the snow!" Zack smiled, "It's so beautiful! Just like my princess!" Ava grinned once again she and Zack went over to Maddie who was holding a very new baby boy.

Zack went over and kissed Maddie, "So Mommy, how was your day?" Maddie smiled, "Good. Ava helped me with the baby today!" Zack looked at Ava, "You helped mommy take care of your new brother? You're a fantastic big sister!" Ava grinned and Zack set her down. Then the baby started fussing, "You've had a hard day, let me take him." said Zack as Maddie handed the baby off to him. Zack took him into the kitchen to get him a bottle, the baby still wouldn't stop crying, "Shhh! It's okay Gabriel." Zak rocked him back and forth as he fed him, and Gabriel calmed down.

Zack walked over to the Christmas tree which was in their living room, it was beautiful, with all of the lights and ornaments; which were all plastic because the first time Zack and Maddie put breakable ornaments on the tree, Ava broke them. So Zack and Maddie didn't want her to cut herself. But even for plastic decorations, they were beautiful.

"Cody called, he and London will be here in fifteen minutes or so." said Maddie as she was making dinner.

Cody and London had gotten married too. But they hadn't had any children, they didn't want to change Caroline and Jacob's lives too much at one time.

Caroline and Jacob were older too. Caroline was nine, she was still a chatterbox, her red hair was longer and she was even taller, it sort of scared Zack how fast she grew up. Jacob was six and everyone discovered that he wasn't a chatterbox like his sister, he was a pretty quiet kid, except when torturing his sister's Barbie dolls. He was no longer a toddler, instead he was now in the first grade, he was very smart, like his sister. They had both grown up so fast that Zack felt frightened that Ava was going to grow up that fast too.

Zack heard a knock at the door and he went to answer it, it was his brother, London, and the kids. They all filed into the cheery looking living room, "Uncle Zack!" said Caroline as she ran to give Zack a hug. Zack picked her up "Hey monkey! How are you?" "Good." "Glad to hear it!" Caroline beamed and Zack set her down.

Then Jacob ran up to him, and Zack picked him up and have him a big hug too, "hey bud, what's going on?" "Nothing really Uncle Zack," "You waiting for Christmas?" "Yes, I hope I get a new bicycle for Christmas!" Zack smiled, "that sounds like fun!" Jacob nodded and Zack hugged him again and put him down.

Then Maddie called them into the dining room for dinner. The grand total of eight people sat down around the table, Gabriel was sitting in his car seat which was in a chair at the table. He was too young to eat solid food of course but if he wasn't at the table, he would be shrieking, so it was just easier that way. Plus, no one seemed to mind. Maddie and Zack were at the opposite ends of the table, Jacob was in between London and Cody and Caroline was sitting next to Ava, and of course, the baby was next to Maddie.

As everyone was eating Zack just took a moment and looked around at the people at the table. There was no one else who he would rather be with than these people, his family. The Ones He Loved.

(Thanks for Reading My Fanfic:) Please Write a Review if You Can!)


End file.
